I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by PSfan712
Summary: When Jayden moves to Forks to live with her dad, she unexpectedly falls in love. But when she's torn from him by Edward because she's part of the pack, they have to find a way to save it all. More problems arrive when her friends cross country to find her
1. Forks Washington, wettest place on earth

**Hey my peeps well anyway here is the 1****st**** chapter of my story…. Anyway I am trying to stay updated with my eragon story so bear with me as I try to multi-task in which if you ask my friends they'll tell you I cant multi-task… also this chapter is a belated birthday present for my friend Cookie!! Happy birthday !!!! ok so Chris is a base off of Spencer from I carly….lol Yeh Gettysburg and Yeh History!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything cept the things that you don't recognize and I don't own icarly**

Jayden PoV

So here I was sitting in the back of my mom and step dad's giant Suburban with my stepbrother and stepsister, Katy and Ben. I hated all four of them. Maybe that's one of the reasons that I was moving in with my dad and my twenty-four year old brother Chris, who can't get a job currently and dropped out of college to be a photographer. Lets just say he's on the odd side.

Well I'll just start at the beginning. To start with my dad and mom got divorced and my dad moved to the west coast. But we're from Pennsylvania. I was born and raised in Pittsburgh and after the divorce and in 7th grade my mom made me move with her, her new boyfriend, and his kids in Gettysburg Pa. When I found out my dad and brother were leaving I begged for them to stay but my dad said he couldn't live with my mom anymore and now I knew why. My mom was always in control and now had lots of money thanks to her boyfriend Steve. Ever since I can remember she was always pushing Chris and me to go to medical school. She wanted to make all of our decisions. She wanted Chris to med school so he could be a high paying doctor. Me, she wanted me to do the same except she wanted me to be a ballet dancer, wear frilly pink dresses, take piano lessons, and be all that other girly crap. I was forced to take dance lessons and piano lessons from the age of four to now. Me, was I girly in anyway? No. I was a tomboy thanks to my dad. Instead of liking ponies, dancing and frilly dresses, I lived for football, antique cars, music, bullriding, and dancing except not ballet. Chris, liked drawing and taking pictures. My dad always told us that he would support us in whatever we decided to do. And he did. My mom wasn't happy at all with what we did so she tried her hardest to keep us the way she wanted.

Now I'm seventeen. About two weeks ago I got a call from my dad asking if I wanted to live with him, after he read the email complaint I had sent him. My first reaction was yes I wanted to live with him more than I did my mom, but I actually had friends here in Gettyburg, friends who like the same things I did, friends who knew and could keep my only secret. I begged my dad to move back to PA, but he said he was happier where he was. So after about an hour of arguing I agreed to leave my home, my friends and the only life I've ever known to move to the west coast. And to make matters worse, my mom said I couldn't take a plain and tortured me by saying that the whole family should take a car trip together.

So here I am staring out the car window at the pouring rain with Bon Jovi blaring through my headphones, heading to my new home in which I saw the "Welcome to Forks, Washington" sign as we drove by. But now I declare it the rainiest place on earth. As we drove through I found, that Forks is a very small town but pleasant. I heard Steve reading the directions to my mom saying that there was a short dirt road leading on their right, right after you pass the Indian reservation. You could see the house from the main road. I watched as the rain decreased when we drove past some trees. A large farmhouse came into view. We parked and filed out of the car and my mom knocked on the door. The door opened and my dad was standing in the doorway.

"Jayden, its good to see you." He said as he hugged me. I heard Chris come down the stairs and he hugged me then too.

"Rachelle." My dad said looking at my mom.

"Kurt, this is my fiancé Steve and his kids Ben and Katy. Steve this is Kurt and my oldest, Chris."

"It's nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you from Jayden." He said putting on a fake smile. My dad replied, "Same here." We all went inside and talked, well tried to talk friendly to each other. That went for about fifteen minutes until the doorbell rang. I watched as my brother went to get the door. A teenage boy that looked about my age, but at least a foot taller and that was sayin something because I am very tall for a girl my age. He had tan skin and long almost black hair.

"Dad Jacob's here!" Chris called from the door. "Come on in Jake." He walked into the family room and got a confused look on his face when he saw all the people. My dad answered his confused face.

" Jake this is my ex-wife and my daughter Jayden." Jake smiled and held out his hand to me. "I' am Jake, I am glad I got to meet you. Your brother told me a lot about you."

"Great." I said with a hint of sarcasm that he picked up and then laughed.

"Well," my mom said. "I guess we should be leaving. Do you want to get your stuff out of the car Jay?"

"Mom, we brought a hook up U-Haul, I need help." My dad and Jacob unhooked the U-Haul from the suburban and my Mom and Steve left.

"So Kurt," Jake said. "I brought the truck and the keyboard over, their outback."

"Thanks Jake. Jayden, I found this beat up Chevy S10 and Jake said that he would fix it up so that you could have it. And he fixed my old keyboard you used to play." I ran outback and saw the truck. Jake had done a very good job on it and there in the bed of the truck was me and my dad's beloved keyboard. My dad used to play and he taught me piano and guitar. I climbed into the drivers seat. I felt so excited I could just jump around in joyous celebration. Both Jacob and my dad came around the side of the house and looked at me like I was a complete lunatic.

"Come on Jayden. Get out of the truck and help us get your stuff." My dad said.

"But dad."

"No but dads."

"But it's a pretty truck." I put on my pout face. Then Chris came out back.

"Dad you have to admit that face is hard not to fall for."

"Its her crap not mine."

"Fine dad." I slumped out of the vehicle and started grabbing things to take into the house. I took my most prized possessions, my acoustic and electric guitars and all of my other techno stuff. Chris grabbed the least heavy of the stuff, my clothes and shoes. It took both Jacob and my dad to carry in my boxes of books, sketchbooks, and writing notebooks. My room was actually larger then I had expected. My dad must have had the room done, and he still remembered my favorite colors. The walls were lime green and the carpet was navy blue. Well my favorite colors were any shade of green and blue, plus black, yellow, and silver. The room held a mahogany bed frame, dresser, desk, bookshelves, and a small closet. Even with that there was still enough space for my keyboard and two guitar stands.

"Jayden, do you need any help unpacking?" it was Jake leaning against the doorframe. I looked up from one of the boxes and answered, "Sure, I guess." Me and Jake unpacked and put everything in its place for most of the time when we weren't eating. My dad had made some pizza for us. I told him about my old life, friends, school, and all the other uninteresting things about me. He told me about his friends at La Push, about the reservation, and other things he does like fixing cars. He was really funny and sweet. Jacob stayed until 9:00 when his dad called.

"So Jayden, I'll see you sometime soon then. I'll have to bring you over to the reservation sometime. See ya later."

"Yeah see ya." He smiled and walked out of the room and out the front door. And I knew that by the way he smiled and said goodbye to me I knew he knew my secret. He knew my only secret. He knew the secret that only my trusted friends knew.

He knew I was a werewolf.


	2. Meet and Greet the Pack

Hey peeps it's me finally I haven't died!!! As much as my friends have thought…. I shall be updating lots more because schools out…thank god! I'm out of that hellhole!!!!! Anyways the next time ill be posting will prob be either my new Cats Musical story…I know that its lame but im currently obsessed with it, or the next chappie in Shetani…. By the way jays dad Kurt looks like Jon Bon Jovi.

**Disclaimer: All I own is the things that the wonderful genius Stephanie Myers doesn't own…. sadly I wish I owned jasper and Jake…**

Jayden Pov:

Being a werewolf wasn't and easy thing to hide. For one I was freakishly tall for my age, about 5'9- 5'10. But then again I was tall to begin with. And second I had a huge appetite. My friends think its weird, but I can eat a crap load of food.

If you want to know I was bitten while I was out walking a trail at about…eight pm. I was being real smart that day…not really. Why the werewolf wasn't with a pack, I'll never know. At first I thought I was dead, but if I was dead I wouldn't have been in the harsh paralyzing pain and there wouldn't have been people trying to help me. I later found out that someone and their friends had heard me scream and found me in a bloody mess on the ground, and the animal was nowhere to be found. I was in pain for weeks or months, hell I don't even remember, I lost track of time. The bite left a huge scare on my left wrist to almost my elbow. All of my scrapes and bruises heal eventually, except for that one. I don't think it will ever heal. This all happened the summer after I turned sixteen, my birthday's in December. Basically I got taller as the year went on and my appetite got bigger. I went from 5'3 to like 5'9 in about a year years.

The next day after I had gotten moved in my dad and I drove up to Port Angeles to eat and shop. I didn't get much. I did however get a cd wall shelf for my many rock and country cd's. After getting a few more cd's and DVDS we met Chris at a diner to eat.

The next morning I was woken up by Chris yelling right in my face.

"Jayden, someone's asking for you on the phone!" I looked over at my clock, 7:30 am. Just great, who could possibly be calling me at 7:30 in the morning?

"Jayden Rae wake-"

" I am up Chris stop yelling!" He went back to his normal voice.

"Ok here you go." He handed me the phone and left.

" Hello?" I said. My voice really sounded groggily.

"Hey Jayden, its Jake." Ok this was weird.

"And your calling at 7:30 in the morning why Jake?"

"Well, first I was going to see if you wanted to come over to the reservation then I thought that you might want to come down for breakfast with me and the rest of the pack.

They really want to meet you." Wait the pack? What did he mean by the pack? My brain was trying to think but my thoughts were cleared when I heard my name over the phone.

"Jayden you there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I thought you might have fallen-"

"Jake what did you mean by the pack?" I heard him laugh.

"Jay, I know your little secret I could smell you as soon as I walked into the house when you moved in. Don't you want to meet more of your kind?"

"Don't you think your being a little too open about this?" I didn't mean to snap at him but I did.

"I've already told the pack about you." I groaned.

"Jake, it may be a little secret to you guys because ya'll can be open about it on the reservation, but its huge at my house because I live with my dad and crazy brother." I told him slowly.

"Would you please come down?" he whined. I rolled onto my stomach and put my face on the pillow, then went back to the receiver.

"Hold on I'll ask." I unwillingly got out of my warm bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I found my crazy brother eating nacho cheese and some other crap that I couldn't make out. Let me remind you that he isn't mental or retarded, he's just…Chris.

"Chris do you know where dad is?" I asked.

"I am right here." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

" Dad Jakes on the phone he wanted to know if I could go to the reservation today?"

"Sure." He replied and I headed back up the stairs, flopped down on my bed and grabbed the phone off of my bedside table.

"You still there Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be down in like fifteen minutes." And I hung up on him. I sat on my bed for e few moments then got up and opened my dresser I pulled on my cut off jean shorts, my red Bon Jovi shirt, my flip flops and put on my jean jacket. I headed back down the stairs.

"Bye dad, bye Chris." I grabbed my keys and got in my truck. Personally I was happy with the truck, and thank god I was good at stick shift. Even though La Push was like right around the corner, I turned on the radio and sang along with the Beatles. Three minutes later I eventually found Jake's house.

Jake was on the porch waiting for me. As soon as I got out of the truck he was by my side giving me a huge hug.

"Took you long enough." He said smiling.

"Well your little wake up call didn't help, I am not a morning person."

"I'll remember that next time. You want to walk?"

"Walk where I thought I came down for breakfast?"

"Yeah well we need to walk to Sam's if we're taking the trail." I stared at him and then said, "Lets go then." And we headed up through the woods to Sam's house. Jake knocked on the door and was immediately let in.

"Finally Jake, we've been waiting all morning."

"Yeah whatever Sam I had to wait for Jayden to get over here." Sam got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wait, who's…Oh…that Jayden."

" Jayden that's Sam he's our pack leader. Sam this is Jayden." I shook Sam's hand that he held out for me and then he smiled.

"It's always good to meet another of your own kind now come in so we can eat." Sam motioned for us to come in and we went through the living room till we got to the kitchen where about seven other people were waiting.

"Finally, what took so long!?" someone asked. Jake laughed.

"Shut up Quil! I had to wait for someone." Jake looked at me then pointed to everyone at the table. "Jayden that's Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, and Leah. Guys this is Jayden." I watched as both Quil and Embry got up and they both hugged me.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison. Jake got them to sit down and we finally got to eat. After about my first bite they declared that we play 1,000 questions with me…oh joy. Sam started first.

"Jay, where you from?" he asked.

"Pittsburgh and Gettysburg Pennsylvania." Embry spit his food onto the table. "Your from the east coast? No wonder you smelled weird." I laughed. Sam spoke again,

"That's odd. There's a Carlisle Cullen at the local hospital." He seemed as if he wanted to avoid the subject and Jake sensing it changed it. They asked questions until the food was gone then Emily, who I found out was Sam's girlfriend, suggested we go down to first beach. It took about 5 minutes to get there from the house.

"Jay, come here!" I heard Jake yell from a large rock in the water he was standing on. I climbed up and stared at the water.

"You like it?" he asked. I nodded my head. " Want to get to know it better?" I stood there for a second trying to comprehend what he said when I felt a quick pressure on my back and then I felt the cold water engulf me. It took me a moment to realize what had happened. I finally got it when I tried to breath and all I got was water. When I got to the surface the air felt so good. Well it would have if I weren't coughing up water out of my lungs. I heard Jake laughing with a few other people. I looked up and it was Embry and Quil.

"I hate you!" Jake just laughed more. Then I heard someone yelling at him.

"Jake what did you do?" it was Sam. "You know what. Never mind I don want to know." He looked at Jake and then looked at me. "Do you want to see the area we patrol?" I said sure because I thought it would be fun. And it was Seth's great idea that we all phase because it would be easier for me. And guess what? I am the odd one out. Wanna know why? I have blond hair so I looked like and other sized golden retriever with pointy ears! So I can sarcastically say…GO ME! Taking me around the area took up the rest of the morning and we all went back to Sam's house for lunch. Now I was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Jake. We walked back to Jake's house and he took me to the garage.

"Hey Jay, if you want to do something else…you like cars?" he must have seen me looking at the beat up old car in front of me. Must be his latest project.

"It's a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429!" I said as I walked around it.

"Oh I didn't know that I got it at a junkyard somewhere. Want to help me fix it?" Jake asked crawling underneath it.

"Hells Yeah!" We didn't get much done in all the time we had till I had to go home. Basically all we did was talk as we tried to concentrate on the car. I got in my truck and knew that by the time I got home I was gonna crash on my bed, from being tired from today's activities.


	3. School and Vampires

School couldn't be starting, it just couldn't. School was my least favorite time of the year and that sucks because it takes up about ¾ of the year. I had a hard enough time trying to make friends at my last school, even though when I did the friendship was sure to last forever. So how was I to make friends my senior year? I unwillingly pulled myself out of bed to get in the shower. After I had let the cold water drench my body for about 20 minutes I got out and dried off. Walking back to my room I started to get dressed with my hair towel drying because it was too freakin thick to blow dry. I pulled on my ripped jeans and a red Marines t-shirt as I though about the new school. Then came my good ol' cowboy boots. I let my wet hair down from the towel and brushed it before I messed it up a bit. My hair was a dark shade of dirty blonde that was about mid length down my back. After brushing my teeth I grabbed my jean jacket, book bag, keys, then got in the truck.

It was another dreary day, as always in Forks. I pulled into the school parking lot, not knowing at all where to park. I spotted an open spot in the back of the lot. There were some kids standing a few spaces down talking,I obviously didn't know who they were. I grabbed my stuff from the passenger seat and started to make my way towards the school.

The wind was blowing as I walked passed the group. As the wind blew past me I picked up the scent it was carrying. Vampires! I knew that smell just as well as my own. Jake never told me there were vampires in Forks, let alone the school! I couldn't believe what happened next. The one small spot on the bottom of my boot that was loosing the rubber sole slid across a patch of ice, and sent me crashing to the pavement. Why was there ice on the ground in September? I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up I was pretty darn sure that there was an angel standing over me. He offered his hand, that I was more than happy to take, and pulled my up.

"Jasper Hale." He said shaking my hand. I was pretty sure that I looked like an idiot, just staring into his eyes, but they were just so full of emotion, that I couldn't look away. And he wasn't making an effort on his part to look away either. His face was like an angels…perfect!

"Yeah…uh…Jayden Richardson." I was just able to get out.

JASPER'S POV.

Jayden Richardson…had the sweetest blood I had ever smelled. Where all of my self-control of not trying to kill her was coming from was unknown to me. Not only that, she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever set eyes on. Werewolf or not, I had never felt this way before about someone else. Not even Alice. She tried to straighten out her disheveled hair from the fall. She looked away and then turned back to meet my gaze again.

"Good to meet you miss." I said as I tipped my imaginary hat to her. Her gaze fell to the pavement as her face turned a dark shade of pink that suited her well.

"Richardson, you say? Is your dad opening a music shop over by the hospital?" Edward asked. There was bitterness behind his words, and I could tell he was being extremely cautious of her being a werewolf.

"Actually he's opening both the music shop and along with my brother he's opening up a professional photo shop, that my brother is going to run. I'll just be workin' in the music shop with my dad." She replied. Edward didn't answer back, he just nodded his head. Jayden had a slight accent to her but not enough to be from any southern states.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Pennsylvania, Gettysburg, the great Civil War place and before that I lived in Pittsburgh." Wow, she mentioned the war.

"A very historical state and town Gettysburg is, with the Civil War and all."

"Yeah I guess. No one there though seems to really care." I could see Emmet smirking about my Civil War comment. If there weren't so many people here I would have beaten him right now. Everyone else introduced themselves and when the bell rang, immediately Jayden was walking to the front doors.

JAYDEN'S POV

I walked to my first period class, English. It was still quite empty when we got there so I decided to sit in the back of the room, partially because I didn't want to have to speak in front of the class. I hated doing that. Jasper and his brother, Emmet, I think it was, walked in about two minutes later and sat in the desks right next to mine. Bella sat in front of me. I watched as Emmet and Jasper whispered back and forth to each other, occasionally glancing over at me. I started to feel self conscious about myself, which really never happened, when Jasper turned his head and kept his eyes on me but then I felt a wave a calmness come over me.

Mr. Griffith, the English teacher (he's based off my English teacher this year) walked in right as the bell rang. He stood in the front of the class with a clipboard and started to read off the names of the kids in the class. He paused as he got towards the end of the list and I only knew what was coming. Mr. Griffith looked up from the clipboard in his hands and I silently sank lower in my seat. I saw Emmet trying not to laugh, out of the corner of my eye.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Is Jayden Richardson here?" I slowly raised my hand and found that if I tried to sink any lower in my chair I would end up on the floor.

"Ah, Miss Richardson, could you please stand up?" I let out a long breath as I reluctantly stood up.

"Welcome Miss Richardson. Would you mind telling us about yourself?" He asked. Would this guy ever shut up? (btw I love my English teacher, and hes not really as annoying as the guy here in the story) Is it really that hard to get the hint that I didn't want to talk? I could feel Jasper's eyes burning an invisible hole in the back of my head.

"Fine, My name is Jayden, I am 17 and from Pennsylvania, I like music, and my pet peeve is stupid people." I immediately sat down in my chair and slumped back to my normal position. I looked over at Emmet, who had a grin on his face, but I avoided his brother's gaze.

Lunch finally came and I waited a little bit until I walked into the cafeteria. I saw the vampires sitting at a table in the back corner where they were looking entirely anti social. Emmet motioned for me to come over to their table and then they all stood to get their food that they weren't going to eat. So I followed them and got my own lunch then followed back to the table. Today, I felt like I was constantly being watched. That usually didn't bother me but today it was.

I was unaware of my surroundings as I was sporking my mystery meat meatloaf. I was completely zoned out in my own little world where the sporks were the union and the meatloaf was the confederacy and they were fighting over the frozen peaches. The union was just about to win when I was shaken out of my history parody.

"Jayden!" Bella

"What!" I asked. Everyone else was staring and Edward was laughing.

"Are you going to answer your phone?" She asked.

"yeah." I opened my phone and it said there was 1 new text message. It was from Jake. _U comin 2 the rez 2nite?_

_Yeah. _I answered back.

"_Yeah, don't eat dinner and if you have any roller skates, bring them too."_ I didn't ask why, I just decided to take it as an order and went back to my food and spork war. Edward had a smirk on his face, while Jasper stared at him in confusion. Watch Edward be able to read minds or something vampireish like that. Edward started to chuckle as I thought that so I decided to tell him something I'd been meaning to tell him all day.

_I'm no stranger to your kind leech so get out of my head! _I looked up at him from my Civil War and his faced turned from smirk to a stone cold expression of anger and confusion.

The rest of the day went by quickly without anything drastic happening, except for when my music teacher asked if my dad was Kurt Richardson, then proceeded to tell everyone on the class how my dad told him how gifted I was. Emmet ended up in all of my classes and Jasper was only in three. English, history, and music.

After finding a place for everything in my locker, I grabbed the things I needed and headed out to the parking lot. The Cullens were standing by their cars a few spaces away from mine. Jasper was standing slightly away from the group beside a Yamaha Midnight Warrior motorcycle. Sweet ride. Sliding into the driver's seat I reached for the radio knob and 'That's What You Get' by Paramore came on. Jasper immediately pulled out of his space as I turned my keys and was off of school grounds before I even pulled out. Today was the opening of both my brother and dad's businesses. I was with my dad in the music store mostly running that.

I walked into the store and was simply shocked with how well it looked. It had everything from every instrument you could think of to supplies for the instruments and books, to cd's, cassettes and records. Anything that possibly had to do with music was here.

"Jayden, can you help me hang the sign out front?" My dad called from the back room.

"Where's Chris?" I asked as I walked to the door with my dad who was holding the 'Grand Opening' sign.

"He's in the shop setting up all of his equipment. That boy's been in there all day. So how was school?"

"Pretty good I guess. As good as school will ever get." I said stepping up on the ladder. My dad laughed.

"Any new friends?"

"Kinda. I hung out with some of Jake's friends that go to the school. They're nice, I guess. What do you know about the Cullen's?" My dad stopped what he was doing for a second then went back to hanging his side of the banner.

"Not much really, Dr. Cullen works here at the hospital. He's the one that stitched your brother up after the bike accident. The kids though seem to keep to themselves. I've seen them around here and Port Angeles with Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, I think. Supposedly one of them is dating her." Both my dad and I stepped down from the ladder and looked up at the banner. My dad turned around when the sound of an engine sounded a crossed the parking lot. I motorcycle pulled into a spot and turned off the engine. The rider pulled off his helmet, only to show me that it was none other than the one and only Jasper Hale. So either the most beautiful person in the entire world was stalking me or loved music. I quickly started to walk into the store when my foot caught on the door frame and I found my face inches from the floor and my dad holding me up by the back of my shirt. How embarrassing! I am never this clumsy!

"Smooth Jay." Chris said as he walked out of the photo shop to the music shop.

"Shut up!" I retorted back.

"So do you know him?" he asked.

"He's one of Jake's friends from school. I don't know him that well, his name's Jasper." Chris leaned his arms onto the counter as I went behind it to turn the computer on.

"Isn't he with the Cullen family?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought so," he said, "…weird family that one is. They act as if coming outside will kill them yet they go camping every other weekend and…would you look at that, the computer's working Jay, what do you know." I turned around and laughed at the fact he changed the sentence because Jasper had walked through the door. Wouldn't do him much good because of Jasper's super hearing, but I wasn't goin to tell him that. I watched from behind the counter as Jasper slowly scanned a crossed the guitars picking one up occasionally then moving along to the cd's and records. He seemed just as amazed as I was when I had seen all of the old records my dad had scavenged up.

Not more than 10 minutes later did the entire rest of the Cullen family walked through the doors. The extremely short girl with the short black hair instantly ran up to Jasper as soon as she got through the doors. Chris snickered beside me and I couldn't help but smiled at my brother's actions. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to turn on some music so I plugged in my ipod to the computer. 'Crashed' by Chris Daughtry came on first. It played through then next came 'Come Together' by the Beatles. At that time Edward stalked over to where I was standing.

"DO you mind turning the Beatles off?" He asked as if I was the most horrible person in the entire world.

"Respect the classics man. They changed the music industry forever." I replied back not having any intention of turning it off.

"Well do you have anything on there in the classical genre?"

"Umm…" I said scrolling through the songs, "Josh Groban?" Edward and I along with Chris argued over the better genres and songs of music for the longest time. Everyone else just kept his or her distance. We were still slightly getting to the point of yelling at each other when I looked at the clock. Quarter till 5. I excused myself and said goodbye to Chris and my dad then sped over to the house for my stuff then over to the rez.

**ok peeps...there was some major revision to all three chapters if you took notice. So now i think they sound better. PLEASE REVIEW!!1 IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!**


	4. friends and enemies

FINALLY!!!!! i finally got a chapter up for one of my stories!!!! i am truly sorry for the time that i havnt been on. please forgive me. I just want to thank the person that responded to the author note that i put up. and the person that reviewed. annabanana159. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise in here and if i was stephanie meyers i would be totally rich which i am not soo...yeah, you get the picture.

* * *

I got to La Push in no time. I had grabbed a pair of loose fitting cut-offs and a tank at the house. I also grabbed my roller blades. Tonight was my first night patrolling with the pack. I guess you could call it fun, I've never been in a pack, I've always been a loner. I was meeting everyone down on the beach and most of them were there when I arrived. Hopefully Sam wasn't too big on being on time because I am usually late. Once again I was being pulled from my truck by not only Jake but also Quil, Embry, and Leah. Obviously these people don't get out much. Leah, I could understand because she's the only girl but the other three needed to calm down. I had to fight back just to get my crap out of the passenger seat!

When I finally got to the beach Sam was there and I found out that I was going to be patrolling with both him and Jake. I will tell you, that phasing is not the easiest thing to do in a group of teenage boys. I pitied Leah so much, but we got over it. There were so many differences between these woods and the woods back home. Sam and Jake were leading me along an invisible line. As we got further away from the beach, the scent of vampires got stronger.

_Sam why is the vampire's stench so strong here?_

_This is the border between our territory and theirs, because of a treaty made many many years ago. We can't go onto each other's land_.

I kept it at that. I couldn't believe how large their area was. Eventually, which was about 2 hours later, we returned back to the beach to meet up with the others. Maybe now I would find out why I was told to bring my roller blades. It started to rain as I walked over to where everyone was putting on his or her blades. I didn't really want to get wet at the moment but I can deal with it. I found out that they were going to be playing roller hockey. Which was great because behind football, hockey was my next favorite sport. Or maybe it was bull riding…I can't remember.

"You don't get sick around blood do you?" Quill yelled from a few yards away.

"Not exactly, why?"

"Oh, no reason." It started to rain harder and darker clouds started moving in.

"Jake and Sam are team captains!" Embry told everyone. Sam and Jake started calling out people and eventually we had our teams. On Jake's team were obviously Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Brady. Sam had himself, Leah, Seth, Collin, and myself. My team was outnumbered so Paul was made to sit out. Quil was trying to keep near me, who was playing defense, so that he would have a clear shot at the goal. Luckily Leah stole the ball and scored for our team. The wind and rain had gotten worse and was now mixing with some of the blood on the ground from people knocking each other down, or like me, getting clubbed in the face with a hockey stick. Now I know why Quil asked me if I was good around blood or not. It was horrible. Only minutes later did Brady score the winning goal for Jake's team and they all celebrated.

After a few nasty words exchanged between Leah and Jake we all went inside and had a wonderful dinner made by Emily. When I got home it was about 10:30 and Chris was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop.

"Did the Cullen's' stay much longer after I left?" I grabbed a bowl of cereal that I didn't need and sat down across from him.

"Not really. The only ones that stayed were the parents and that blonde Jasper kid."

"Where's dad?"

"I really don't know… So how was La Push?"

"Good, we played some hockey and that was about it." I sat there and took another bite of the cereal before saying, "Well, I guess I'll go to sleep. Good Night Chris."

"Night Jay."

I walked up the steps and checked my computer for messages and then my phone. All of the messages were from the same people. My old friends that knew my secret. I sometimes read them, but I never answered them. All they have been doing since I moved has been sending me messages. But, I didn't blame them, I didn't tell them where I was going. It was kind of like ding-dong ditch. They knew something was wrong, and then I just disappeared. All I was trying to do was leave my old world behind me and they didn't want to agree with me.

I fell into a dreamless sleep only waiting to hear that alarm go off in the morning.

The next morning was hell. First, I smacked my head on my bed headboard, slipped in the shower, and burnt my hand on the stove.

Like yesterday, the Cullen clan was huddled together by their cars. I walked as slowly as I could towards them. When I got there, Jasper seemed more standoffish then yesterday. At least yesterday, he talked to me.

"May I please talk to you?" Emmett asked when I got to them.

"Uh…sure." He walked me back to my truck.

"Edward says that you've known other vampires before us." He said leaning against my truck.

"Is that a statement or a question?" I replied.

"I guess more of a question."

"I guess you can say that I had other friends that were like yourselves. Its not really a topic I've come to like the last few weeks." He didn't say anything else before he turned to leave but then he turned back around.

"You seem like the kind of person Jasper could be friends with…according to Jasper." Emmett smiled and left to go back to his precious Rosalie. I just stood leaning against the crappy Ford Taurus that was next to me. My brain for some reason wasn't processing the last three words he had said.

Emmett and Jasper were talking as I walked past the group to go to my locker, but Emmett wasn't allowing it. He pulled me back to their social group by the strap of my messenger bag. I dug my hands into the back pockets of my jeans and then my phone started to ring. The caller id said 'Scarlett.'

"Are you not going to answer that?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No." I opened the phone and turned it off. The bell finally rang and we all filed through the doors of the school.

When I sat down in the English room for first period Emmett sat down beside me.

"What happened to your face?"

"What?"

"There's a bruise on the side of your face." Oh…that one.

"Hockey game last night, I tripped and was clubbed in the face with a stick."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Emmett started to laugh as he poked the side of my face to see if it would change colors, which initially caused me some pain. Jasper had come up behind Emmett and was switching his gaze between Emmett and I, and then took a seat at the empty desk beside his brother. Mr. Griffith walked into the classroom and started rambling on about how we were going to have fun in his class and learn at the same time and how it wasn't going to hurt us to learn something new. Then he started talking about brain cramps and brain farts, and being the immature teenagers we are, most of the class started laughing. I didn't pay much attention during class, or any class for that matter. Towards lunch I started to get really annoyed and kept watching the clock because Emmett, who sat next to me in every class, decided that it would be a great idea to poke my bruise as much as he could when the teacher wasn't looking.

I was headed to my locker to drop off my books for lunch when I heard footsteps coming from close behind me. I turned around there was Jasper, wearing faded blue jeans, a white dressy long sleeved shirt, and had his hands in his front pockets.

"Hi." He said.

"Umm…hi." I said stepping up to my locker and started the dial on the lock.

"So how was work yesterday?"

"Umm you were there from the time I got there and the time I left."

"NO, your other work."

"Oh, La Push? Good I guess. We just played some hockey." I closed my locker and turned to Jasper who was leaning against the other lockers beside me.

"So the story you told Emmett about your face was true?"

"Yeah." We walked side by side though he kept his distance, into the cafeteria. I sat between him and Emmett at the table. I didn't want to sit next to anyone else anyway. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward, I could tell didn't like the fact I was anywhere near them.

Lunch went by quickly and I ended up walking with jasper to my history class, which was my last class. The end of the day finally came and I did happen to learn some things, but they weren't educational. One, Emmett was my new "BFF", two, Jasper wasn't as standoffish as I thought, and three, the other Cullen siblings did not like me at ALL.

I finished putting things in my locker and when I closed it Jasper was behind it for the second time that day.

"Is there any particular reason why you keep appearing everywhere I turn?"

"What, can't I be friendly?"

"No, it's just that you don't seem like the kind of person that would want to follow around the new kid. Emmett maybe, but not you."

"Maybe he's wearing off on me." We walked out the doors of the school and over to where my truck was while the rest of his family was by their cars.

"So are you going to be working at the music shop later?"

"Yeah, but not for a long time."

"Do you have to go to La Push?"

"No but I might anyway."

"Jasper lets go!" Emmett yelled. I had to squint because of the sun that had decided to come out that afternoon, when Jasper turned. It looked like there was a scar above his brow that wasn't there before.

"Jasper, what-"

"See you tomorrow." He said to me and jogged over and got into a huge Jeep, most likely Emmett's. When I got in my truck the radio came on immediately and I found myself listening to 'Get Drunk and Be Somebody' by Toby Keith. Not the greatest message to be sending out to people but it was a very catchy song so I sang along.

Chris was setting up the rest of his stuff when I got there. Dad was talking to a customer at the register. I put my bag behind him as the person left.

"How was school?"

"Good." The simple answer that every kid gives their parents.

"Any friends?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You know I want more than a one word answer Jay."

"Fine, I made both friends and enemies within the Cullen family. You sound like mom on one of her 'I love you and actually want to have a conversation with you' days."

"C'mon, your mother loves you and you know that."

"No she doesn't. If she did she would have sent my to Forks a long time ago." He sighed and leaned against the counter. Within an hour of being there, half a dozen people came in and I was totally bored. Country music was playing in the background and I was reading my copy of Friday Night Lights. I heard the bell on the door ring and I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper walking through the door. They must have known what they wanted because they were in one aisle and then at the counter.

"Jayden!" I was ringing up the prices when Chris yelled from the other room.

"What?!"

"Can you pick up a movie on the way home?"

"That'll be 25.73. What Movie?" Emmett handed me exact change and started walking towards the door.

"Pet Cemetery."

"I am not watching that! The book scared me to death! And besides, don't we already own that?"

"I really don't know." I watched Emmett and Jasper walk to the door but Jasper turned around and came back to me.

"Would you mind joining me at lunch at a different lunch table tomorrow?" I wanted to say something but my mouth wasn't forming any words.

"Uh, sure."

" See you tomorrow then miss." He tipped him imaginary hat to me again and walked out the door.

* * *

Please review...it makes me happy and it might make me review faster!!!!!!RNR


	5. The Waterfall part 1

Hey guys guess what???!!! im still alive! school has been hectic and im snowed in and have a couple days off from school, so thats why your getting this!!!

Disclaimer: i can think of anything interesting so...i dont own what you recognize.

* * *

As soon as I got up on Saturday, I headed down to the beach. It probably wasn't the greatest idea considering that I didn't know what time Jasper was going to show up at the house. I was wearing a black bikini and a pair of cut off shorts over top of the bottoms. I watched as the waves lapped against the shore, coming over my feet and then rolling out again. It was oddly calming without anyone else there. I thought about grabbing some breakfast at Sam's but ran out of time when Chris called my cell.

"Hello?"

"Your BF is at the door. Where are you?"

"I am at first beach. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Whatever you say." The phone connection clicked off and I started running towards the truck. I was totally confused when I first got back because Jasper's 'cycle wasn't in the drive, but I realized that he brought another car. My dad, Chris, and Jasper were all standing on the front porch. After grabbing the Pittsburgh Steelers tank from the passenger seat and pulling it on, I joined them.

"Hey Jasper." I said when I stopped next to my dad. My dad looked down at me with an agitated look on his face.

"Next time you decide to disappear, tell me."

"So are you ready to go." Jasper asked me. He was wearing jeans, a nice plaid button up shirt, and a nice jacket. I felt highly under dressed.

"Yeah."

"I'll be sure to take good care off her." He said to my dad, and I followed him to the oversized jeep.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see."

"We're not going someplace fancy are we? I feel highly underdressed." He looked over at me and smiled.

"You look perfectly fine."

"Then why are you dressed nicely?"

"It's just the way I am." I stared out the window until the jeep came to a stop. Jasper was opening my door before I could even get my seatbelt off.

"We are in the middle of nowhere Jasper."

"I know." He replied.

"What could possibly be out here?"

"Something that only I know about." We walked in silence for a few minutes along an imaginary trail, until I felt the need to break it.

"So what's your story?" He looked up from the ground and to me. "I mean it seems like every vampire I've ever met has had an interesting or crazy story behind them." He paused and then kept walking.

"That's a story for another time."

"Then…can I interrogate you?"

"That all depends on the questions."

"How old are you?" He laughed, "Let me rephrase that, how long have you been this age?"

"144 years."

"Where you from?"

"Huston Texas."

"Cool. Uh, full name?"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale."

"What kind of middle name is Whitlock? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's not. My real name is Jasper Whitlock. We just use Hale because I and Rosalie can pass as twins."

"I must say that Whitlock is a cooler name than Hale." I smiled and kick a small rock that was in my way. It rolled away to somewhere in the brush.

"Don't let Rose here that."

"Pshh…I can take her." He chuckled then came to a stop and turned to me.

"How fast of a runner are you?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Climb onto my back and hold on tight."

"What, why?" Everything was a blur after that. As soon as it started though, it stopped. When my feet hit the ground my knees buckled and felt arms around me.

"In case you're wondering, we're here." He whispered in my ear. When I regained the strength in my legs I saw why he kept this a secret. We were standing at the top of a medium sized waterfall. Rocks surrounded a small pool at the bottom and a small grassy area next to it.

"It's beautiful." I said as I stepped out to the edge.

"Consider yourself lucky. Not even Alice knows about it." He said when I walked back to him.

"Are there any rocks at the bottom?"

"Not that I know of, why?" With that, I pulled off my tank and shorts and ran as fast as I could and jumped off the edge of the falls causing a splash when I hit the water. The water felt good against my skin. When I came up for air Jasper was standing at the edge looking down at me.

"I didn't know you could swim!"

"All dogs are natural born swimmers!" I went back under the water and when I came up, water splashed my face and Jasper was standing in front of me. It took me a moment to realize that all he was wearing were his jeans. His skin was sparkling from the sun that was shining through the canopy of leaves. I reached up to touch the scar I had seen the other day in the parking lot. I felt him shudder as my warm skin touched his cold skin. I pulled my hand away and saw that the rest of his body was covered in scars.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" He face held no expression.

"Like I said, a story for another time."

"Is there anything you will tell me?" I looked down and watched his hand slice through the water as he moved it back and forth.

"I was the youngest major in Texas during the Civil War."

"That's totally cool. But why won't you tell me the rest?"

"It's not that I don't think you could handle it, it's that I am not ready to tell you. It's very hard for me to open up to people about my past. I'm not proud of it."

"Oh." We stood there in a slightly awkward silence before I went back under the water. I had been standing in a spot where the sun had been beating down on my back and was starting to burn. When I came up Jasper wasn't there. I felt something swim past me and then was pulled under. This time when I came back up Jasper was standing there laughing at me.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled while trying to get the water out of my ears.

We stayed there for hours just talking about the most random stuff. When it started to get dark I could smell the rain that would be coming in later in the night and could hear thunder rolling in the distance. Plus my stomach started growling at me.

"I guess we should be going." I said as I lay in the grass.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me. He pushed himself up and walked over to me, offering his hand.

"Hmm?"

"To eat."

"Oh, you don't need to take me anywhere."

"But I do." He lifted me onto his back and off we were. My hair was being whipped across my face. I don't think I'll ever get used to the speed of vampires. After what seemed like no time at all I was being buckled into the seatbelt of the giant jeep. When we got onto the main road, Jasper asked if I wanted to turn on the radio. I said yes.

"No AC/DC!" I yelled half jokingly when TNT came on the first station. He laughed.

"I'm not a huge fan of them myself either." He kept flipping the stations to find something nice to listen to.

"Oh, go back, I love this song!" He switched back one and Steven Tyler's voice came pouring through the speakers.

"You like Aerosmith but not AC/DC?" he asked with a confused grin on his face.

"It's my favorite rock balled of all time!" I quietly sang the lyrics to I Don't Want to Miss a Thing to myself while blonde god in the drivers' seat drove to the local diner.

"Jasper what are you doin?" I asked curiously when Jasper followed me up the porch steps to the door. At first I thought he was being nice and walking me to my door, but that didn't seem like a logical explanation.

"I never formally introduced myself to your family." I saw Chris look through the window curtains out of the corner of my eye and could tell only guess what he and my dad were up to. I tried really hard not to guess, but it didn't work. My dad, who can very protective, not only loves music but knives, guns, and is an ex Marine.

"Umm, ok." I replied to him.

"Well it's good to see you two back." Chris said as he swung the door open. He called for my dad who also came to the door.

"Mr. Richardson, I never got the chance to formally introduce myself this morning, but I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper reached out a hand for my dad to shake.

"Kurt Richardson." He said placing the oh so convenient knife he had been cleaning into his other hand and shook Jasper's. "But you can call me Kurt."

"Well I guess I should be going. Goodnight Jayden, Mr. Richardson." He nodded his head towards us.

"Kurt."

"Kurt." He said, repeating my father. I ran up the stairs to my room with a smile on my face. I watched Jasper pull out of the drive in the jeep through my bedroom window. Flopping down on my bed, I ignored the messages on my phone from my friends and happily fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of dancing bacon, vats of green jell-o, and Jasper.

* * *

Please review! i know you know how to and i would really appreciate it. It makes me happy.


End file.
